


Glass Depth Mood

by botanistlester (Skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, One Night Stands, Party, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonflowers/pseuds/botanistlester
Summary: 'I don't know you but we're wearing matching costumes at this Halloween party and your ass looks amazing in that costume'





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! What better way to celebrate halloween than with some kinky smut? :D Thanks so much to the anon who sent me this prompt, I love it so much and had such a fun time writing it! I didn't bother to have this beta'd so hopefully it's not too bad LOL. I also love Dan being a thirsty hoe lmao. Hope you have a good spoopy day!  
> Title creds: Glass Depth Mood - Victorian Halls

Dan couldn’t be less excited for the Halloween party coming up that night.

His best friend, Louise, had insisted on dragging him along despite his protests, claiming that he should get out and socialize more. But Dan wasn’t really about that life. Watching other teenagers drink until they couldn’t walk straight? The room smelling like marijuana and cheap beer? No, thank you. The entire idea was hideous.

Which is why he found himself glowering at his reflection in Louise’s body length mirror that Friday night wearing a Captain America outfit, complete with trousers that were far too tight to be legal and a shirt that showed off his nonexistent abs. He was the wimpiest Captain America that he’d ever seen and he didn’t believe Louise for a minute when she assured him that he was a sexy Steve Rogers.

“I literally look like a baby trying to play dress up,” Dan said disapprovingly, glaring at Louise and her stupidly cute ballerina costume. Her blonde hair was put up in a perfect bun and she was wearing tights that showed off her legs, a leotard, and a pretty pink tutu. Dan wished that he could be as cute as she was in that moment.

Louise rolled her eyes and shoved him none-too-lightly. “You do not! Stop being so self depreciating!”

“I’ll stop being depreciating when I sprout fantastic abs, thanks,” Dan replied sarcastically. It earned him another shove and he couldn’t help but to grin at that. Even though he was salty about having to go to this dumb Halloween party, he was glad to have her as a friend.

Not soon after, they were piling into Louise’s car and heading off to the forsaken party. It was made slightly better when Louise was popping in her (very old) Three Days Grace album, turning it up so loudly that Dan could feel it in his bones and he was having terrible flashbacks from when he was in primary school. They sang at the top of their lungs, so loud that Dan’s throat began to hurt and he briefly forgot where they were going.

Obviously that bliss didn’t last for long, though. Sooner rather than later, they were pulling up to a house, and Dan knew there was a party going on in it from miles away. There were drunken teenagers in the yard, groups huddled together smoking cigarettes, and terrible pop music was shaking the entire Earth. Dan blanched and Louise hollered excitedly.

“Come on, Dan!” She exclaimed, shutting off the car and flinging open her door with vigor.

Dan followed, just with less pep in his step and feeling like an idiot in his dumb Captain America outfit. He hated everything about this party, from the way his trousers were so tight they were literally hurting his dick, to the stench of cigarettes and alcohol clouding the air.

He knew that he needed to loosen up - and fast.

So when Louise was shoving a red cup full off piss-warm beer, Dan was chugging it down as fast as he could, trying not to gag at the disgusting taste it left behind. To get through the night while keeping his sanity, Dan was going to need a lot of alcohol.

An hour later, the room was finally a little unsteady but he was sober enough that he could still hold a conversation with somebody. He couldn’t say the same for Louise, who was practically flirting with every guy she came across.

She’d even flirted with Dan, which was beyond weird but also something he should be used to by now.

“Why can’t you be straight?” Louise asked Dan while Dan just rolled his eyes at her.

“Because I like sucking dick too much,” Dan responded flatly.

Louise groaned and rested her head on his shoulder, whining a bit. “But you- you’re so hot!”

Dan snickered and pushed her off of him, smirking smugly at his best friend. “So you’ve told me.” He glanced around, taking another sip of his beer. It was his third one and he was feeling it enough just so his muscles were loose and he was no longer quite as annoyed to be around other gross teenagers.

His eyes landed on someone who was wearing the same costume as he was, and he nearly choked on his beverage. Somebody was wearing the same costume? Here? Most people Dan had seen were dressed either really sexually or dressed in a way that was culturally depreciating. He didn’t particularly like either results, so seeing somebody in a Captain America costume was both refreshing and intriguing.

He surveyed the guy from afar, as discreetly as possible. He was talking to a group of friends, a bright smile on his face. Dan couldn’t tell what colour his eyes were from there, but he could see that they were lighter than his own dark eyes. His skin was pale, almost porcelain, and stuck out against the blue of the costume. He wasn’t wearing a mask so his black fringe was falling gently across his forehead, slightly tinged with sweat.

Then Dan’s eyes were traveling lower and his mouth almost fell open.

“Holy mother of god,” Dan muttered, and he could hear Louise scoff next to him with realisation. 

The man’s butt was a literal piece of art.

Hips wide and curvy like Shakira’s, butt the perfect amount of plump to squeeze. If Dan knew one thing, it was that he definitely wanted to get his hands on that ass one way or another.

“Dan.” Dan turned an annoyed glance to his best friend, tearing his eyes away from the perfect specimen before him. Louise was smirking. “That guy was totally watching you check him out.”

At that sentence, Dan’s heart lodged in his throat and his eyes widened. Was she serious? A quick look over at the other Captain America showed that, yes, his eyes were trained on Dan and he was smirking smugly like he’d just won the attention of a beautiful girl. Except Dan wasn’t a girl and he definitely wasn’t beautiful. “Fucking heck,” Dan muttered when they made awkward eye contact.

The guy leaned over to say something to his friend, hand tight around his red cup, and then he was walking in Dan’s direction and Dan was sure he was going to piss his trousers.

“Well, looks like it’s time to leave!” Louise exclaimed, stretching and standing up.

Dan’s head whipped around to glare at her. “Louise! No!”

But it was too late. She disappeared into the crowd, replaced by an unbelievably sexy Steve Rogers and a fumbling mess of Dan.

“Hey,” Sexy Steve Rogers said and his voice was smooth, deeper than Dan had been expecting. From this close, Dan could see that his eyes were the colour of the blue sea, filled with a galaxy of yellows and greens. His lips were quirked in a smirk, soft and pink. “Mind if I sit?”

For a moment, Dan couldn’t muster any words. His tongue was heavy in his mouth and his throat was filled with cotton wool. He gripped his red cup a bit tighter and took a deep breath. “N-no, of course not.”

The stutter didn’t go unnoticed by the man, who only chuckled and moved to sit by Dan on the couch. He was so close that Dan could feel their knees touching, the skin burning under his costume. “I like your costume,” Steve Rogers said.

“It suits you better than it does me,” Dan blurted before he could stop himself. Immediately, he wanted to take the words back, cringing at how fucking awkward he was.

But the stranger didn’t seem to mind, instead quirking an eyebrow. “Oh? I thought you looked wonderful. Just like Steve Rogers himself.”

Dan laughed then, giggling as he took a sip of his beer. “I’m Dan.”

“Phil. It’s nice to meet you, Dan.”

As Dan learned, Phil had a sense of humour that put any comedian to shame. He told lame jokes that really shouldn’t be funny, but /were/ just from the way he said them. His tongue stuck out when he laughed and his hair slowly began to creep into a quiff as the night drone on. Not to mention, he had a /great/ ass. One that Dan sadly couldn’t see when they were both sitting.

Dan wasn’t drunk, but he was tipsy, feeling more than good, and he could tell Phil was too. They were leaning into each other as they spoke, too close but too tipsy to care. Phil was warm as he pressed into him and Dan had a hard time containing himself, of keeping his hands to himself.

Phil was just so fucking intoxicating and Dan found himself wanting more and more of him as the night went on.

Finally, he just couldn’t handle it.

Phil had dropped his phone on the ground, resulting in him leaning over to get it, giving Dan a wonderful view of that perfect ass.

So he couldn’t be blamed when he suddenly blurted, “You have the most beautiful ass I’ve ever seen.”

Phil froze, slowly sitting up straight with his retrieved phone in hands. Finally, he turned to look at Dan, smirking with a glint in his eyes. “That’s the strangest compliment I’ve ever gotten,” he said slowly.

Dan wanted to die from embarrassment. His entire face went red and he could feel his heart beating erratically. He went to cover his face with his hands, trying his best to hide from that perfect smirk. “I’m sorry, that was so weird. Forget I said that,” he muttered quickly.

Silence. And then, “Did you want to touch my ass, Dan?”

Dan could have sworn his heart stopped. Did he even hear that right or was it just the loud pop music playing tricks on him. “W-what?”

Phil’s smirk grew and he placed a hand on Dan’s thigh, rubbing circles into the material of his trousers. “I noticed you checking me out earlier. How could I not come over here when a sexy guy was looking at me like a piece of meat?” Phil laughed, his eyes sparkling, looking as if he /hadn’t/ just offered to let Dan grope him. “I’ll let you touch my butt if you let me touch yours.”

The shock of the question made Dan let out a surprised laugh. Were they literally five years old? Apparently they were because Dan was then grinning from ear to ear, giggling, and Phil was still looking at him with that glint in his eyes and trying to hide a smile. “I would love to touch your butt,” Dan replied through his laughter. What can he say? He had fantasized about that ass.

The way that Phil was rubbing circles into his thigh was making Dan’s head spin so when Phil offered for them to go upstairs, Dan could hardly believe that this was happening. For one, he was never really the kind of person to do one night stands, and secondly, he didn’t like parties in the first place. So Dan being led upstairs by an unbelievably sexy guy with a great ass? That was practically unheard of. 

But he wasn’t exactly complaining about it.

The walk to the bedroom was unnecessarily long, having to push drunk teenagers out of the way and accidentally walking in on a few people having sex. But once they found an unoccupied room, Phil was pushing Dan in and closing the door behind them. The click of the lock echoed in Dan’s ears. He gulped at the expression on Phil’s face, something predatory, like he was about to eat Dan whole. It turned him on more than he expected, his pants tightening with his growing hardness.

“C’mere, Dan,” Phil said lowly and Dan couldn’t help but to oblige, coming to stand in front of him and shivering as Phil’s eyes travelled over his body hungrily. Then he was moving over to Dan, reaching out and grasping Dan’s hips to drag him closer, so close that Dan could feel Phil’s breath over his lips. “Can I kiss you?” Phil breathed and Dan was nodding before he even had time to think, Phil’s eyes boring into his.

Phil’s lips were as soft as they looked, pressing against Dan’s hungrily and without mercy. Dan moaned into the touch as Phil gripped his hips harder, dragging their bodies closer. His tongue licked against Dan’s lower lip, asking for entrance, which Dan immediately granted. Phil tasted of cheap beer but Dan didn’t care because he was sure he tasted the same.

As Dan allowed his hands to travel lower, he bit on Phil’s bottom lip, dragging it out before letting it ping back. He licked over it as apology just as his hands reached the curve of Phil’s hips, running over the skin, and then going lower. Then he was grabbing Phil’s ass, squeezing the skin in his hands, and just that action turned Dan on to no end. Phil groaned as Dan yanked him closer, so close that their bodies were flush together and Dan could feel Phil’s hardness pressing to his through the material of their jeans.

They separated just for Phil to discard Dan’s shirt, and then he was crowding Dan against the bed, pushing him down, and Dan barely registered when his back hit the pillows because Phil was on top of him again and he was so intoxicating that Dan could barely breathe. Phil then attacked his neck, sucking on and abusing the skin, leaving Dan a writhing mess underneath him. Dan could feel his hands brushing over the skin of his stomach, so warm and large, caressing his body like he was a beautiful piece of art.

“Phil,” Dan whined. His hands were gripping on Phil’s shirt, trying to tug it off, and he was relieved when Phil finally allowed him to because he was getting sick of having a layer of clothing separating them.

Phil’s skin was soft against his, their naked chests pressing together while Phil kissed him again. It was messy and harsh but it was the best kiss that Dan had ever had, making him so hard in his jeans that he was having trouble containing himself. Then Phil was pushing his hips down, grinding into Dan, and Dan couldn’t hold himself back from moaning loudly.

This made Phil chuckle, his eyes dark as he did it again. Dan could feel how big Phil was through the tightness of his costume, their bulges pressed together and making Dan’s entire body go hot. “Loud in bed, are you?” Phil nipped at Dan’s neck again, his hands teasing at the waistband of Dan’s jeans.

Dan glared at him through half-lidded eyes, the gesture ruined by his obvious arousal and red face. “Shut up and fuck me already,” he growled. He bucked his hips up again, trying to get some more of that delicious friction. But before he could, Phil was pulling away, a smirk on his face as Dan whined underneath him.

“How bad do you want it?” Phil asked.

Oh, so he wanted Dan to beg, did he? Dan glared at him again. He wasn’t happy about it, but he was too far gone at this point to care too much about how embarrassing this was. “Bad,” he said.

Phil tsked, shaking his head. His fingers were dancing along the skin just under Dan’s waistband, making Dan’s skin erupt with goosebumps. “Gotta do better than that, Dan.”

Dan groaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes. His face was burning hot with embarrassment. “I want this so bad, Phil. Want you to fuck me so bad. Please.”

That seemed to be enough for Phil because his expression was suddenly smug and he moved his fingers lower, pressing down on Dan’s bulge through his stupidly tight costume. Dan moaned and arched his back, trying to get closer, and then Phil was speaking again, voice low, sincere. “Can I take these off?” He asked and Dan was surprised by the question.

Even though he was literally begging for Phil, he still wanted to make sure that Dan was okay with the situation enough to strip him? Dan appreciated the gesture, but he nodded needily, trying once again to grind into Phil’s hand to give himself some more pleasure. “Please, Phil.”

That was all it took for Phil to slide down Dan’s trousers, bringing his boxers down at the same time. Dan groaned at the feeling of the cool air hitting his throbbing dick. “Want yours off too,” Dan murmured, reaching for Phil.

His words made Phil chuckle, leaning down to kiss him, while he worked on pulling off his own clothes. Then they were both naked and Dan didn’t think there was anyone more gorgeous than Phil was at that moment.

His skin was pale, interrupted only by the dark patch of chest hair. He had a slight belly but his shoulders were broad in a way that Dan wanted to run his hands over them, and his hips were deliciously wide. Dan licked his lips and then let his gaze travel lower, nearly losing his breath at what he saw there.

“Holy mother of god,” Dan muttered, much like when he’d first seen Phil.

If he thought Phil’s ass was nice, then his dick was marvelous. It was large, larger than Dan’s and standing proudly against his stomach. The tip was already red and dripping precome and Dan wanted nothing more than to get his mouth on it.

“You like what you see?” Phil teased, making Dan nod frantically.

“Want you in my mouth,” Dan told him.

“Well go on, then.”

Dan’s heart was beating hard in his chest and he was so turned on it hurt, but he ignored his own arousal to focus on Phil’s. He pushed Phil backwards so he was laying against the bed, and then he took him into his hand, humming at the weight of his cock resting in his palm. He glanced up to Phil’s face to see that he was breathing hard, his eyes half lidded as he stared intently at Dan.

Flicking out his tongue, he lapped at Phil’s slit, licking up the precome gathered there and watching as Phil threw his head back at the feeling. Dan took that as his cue to continue, so he moved to suck at the tip, moaning at the taste of Phil exploding in his mouth. He moved lower then, wrapping his hand around the length that he couldn’t reach, and began to bob his head. If there was anything that Dan knew in this moment, it was that he loved to suck Phil’s cock. He loved the way it felt in his mouth, so large that it stretched his lips widely. He loved the way it tasted, the way it felt to have Phil’s hips stuttering as he tried to hold himself back from bucking into Dan’s mouth, the way Phil was trying to silence the small noises escaping from his throat.

Removing his hand, Dan relaxed his throat and sucked down lower until his nose was hitting the little hairs at the base of Phil’s cock. Phil let out a loud groan and Dan couldn’t help but moan in response, the vibrations stimulating Phil’s dick and making him arch into Dan’s touch. Phil’s hands tangled in Dan’s hair and he pushed him down a bit, making Dan choke around his length, but he didn’t mind. He liked the feeling of Phil’s cock choking him, of Phil’s hands tangled harshly in his hair.

All too soon, Phil was pulling him off, yanking his hair a bit, and Dan pulled away to find that Phil’s entire face was flushed, his lips red from biting down on them. “On your knees,” Phil ordered.

Dan liked being ordered around by Phil, liked the way his voice was so authoritative over him, telling him what to do. So without another word, Dan obeyed, getting on his hands and knees and presenting himself to Phil. He heard Phil let out a low growl and then his hands were kneading at Dan’s ass, feeling him up, and Dan bit his lip to contain any noises.

Just as quickly as they appeared, those hands were suddenly gone, and Dan heard the noise of a drawer being opened, then something crinkling. He figured that Phil was looking for condoms and lube, the noise of a top being opened confirming his suspicions.

One of Phil’s hands appeared on his lower back, rubbing at the bare skin. “You good?” Phil asked. Dan nodded once more and then there was a lubed finger rubbing along his entrance, making him shudder at the feeling. It’d been awhile since he’d done anything like this and he wondered why he hadn’t done it in so long when it felt so good. That same finger was then sliding inside him and Dan dropped his head into the pillows with a soft sigh.

Phil’s fingers were so long and were able to go so deep inside of him. He was already a panting mess just from one finger, rocking his hips to stimulate himself a bit more. “Another,” Dan told Phil, and Phil obliged. A second finger was sliding along the first, stretching Dan out just that little bit more.

“Good boy,” Phil purred, scissoring his fingers to get Dan ready for his cock. Dan whimpered at his words, the praise going straight to his cock. He wanted nothing more than to buck his hips into the bed, to give himself some friction that he needed, but he decided to be patient. He wanted to be a good boy for Phil.

While Phil fingered Dan, his other hand was rubbing all over his ass, squeezing his cheeks and stroking over the soft skin. He leaned forward and bit the sensitive skin, hard, in a way that made Dan keen. “God, you’re so sexy, Dan,” Phil whispered, and his breath was brushing against Dan’s hole, so close.

“Phil, Phil, please!” Dan whimpered. He couldn’t stop himself when he pushed his hips back towards Phil’s face, but Phil didn’t seem to mind.

Oh no, instead, Phil removed his fingers, grabbed Dan’s hips, and then he was tonguing at Dan’s entrance instead.

Dan cussed loudly, his arms collapsing and making his face bury into the pillows, ass up in the air due to Phil holding him up. He could feel Phil’s tongue dipping in and out of his hole, laving at the sick, and Dan was seeing stars. He clenched at the bedsheets tightly, squeezing his eyes shut, and when Phil was suddenly inserting three fingers into him, opening Dan up wide enough to let his tongue slip past his rim, he was seeing stars. His groin was clenching, his balls drawing up with the need to release, and then Phil was pulling away, leaving Dan clenching around nothing.

“Can’t have you coming so soon, Dan,” Phil murmured. Dan whimpered pathetically and pushed his hips up, trying to chase Phil’s tongue. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

And, oh god, Dan didn’t know how he was going to last. He was already so turned on, his cock throbbing and begging for release. The sound of a condom wrapper crinkling made his entire body shake, the click of a cap making Dan hold his breath in waiting.

“Please,” Dan murmured because it was the only thing that he seemed to remember how to say.

Then Phil’s tip was pressing against his entrance, brushing over the sensitive skin, and Dan bit down on the pillow to make his noises a bit more muffled. “If you want me to stop, just tell me,” Phil was saying.

“For fuck’s sake, just get inside of me, Ph-!”

He didn’t get to finish because Phil was suddenly pushing inside of him, filling him up. His words were lost at the feeling of his entrance stretching around Phil’s girth, so full that he wanted to scream and cry out. He was pushing in so slowly as if he didn’t want to hurt Dan, and while Dan appreciated the gesture, he really just wanted to be fucked. Hard.

“I swear to god, Phil, just fuck me already. I’m not going to break.”

Phil was laughing which made Dan let out a giggle as well, but then he was pulling out slightly and Dan could feel every fucking inch leaving his body. That’s when Phil snapped his hips forward, filling Dan up quickly and suddenly, hard enough to make his entire body bounce on the bed.

Phil’s fingers were roughly grabbing onto Dan’s hips, pulling him forward as he slammed into him, his balls slapping against Dan’s ass with the force he was fucking into him. Dan’s arms had turned to jelly and he didn’t even try to hold himself up anymore, instead pushing his ass backwards to meet Phil’s thrusts, moaning like a whore and not caring that the pillows weren’t really muffling him anymore.

Everything was on fire. Dan’s body was hot and he loved how Phil’s cock was so big that it made him feel completely full. He was already so close to the edge but he told himself to hold on for a little bit longer. Phil wasn’t done with him just yet.

Suddenly, Phil’s hand was in his hair, pulling harshly until Dan’s face was no longer buried in the pillows and his moans were echoing around the room. “Feel so fucking good,” Phil growled. He then was tugging Dan up by his hair and Dan didn’t even care that it slightly hurt because he was bringing Dan up to his knees, Phil’s chest pressed against his back as he relentlessly fucked into him.

The angle allowed Phil to go deeper, his cock buried so far inside of Dan that he just let his head loll backwards to rest on Phil’s shoulder. One of Phil’s arms was wrapped around his chest and he had a hand resting on Dan’s stomach, holding him in place. Then that hand was pressing down on Dan’s belly and Dan moaned because he could suddenly feel Phil’s cock so much better when he was pressing down like that, knew that Phil could feel himself fucking Dan, and that was extremely erotic.

The new sensation made Phil hit something inside of Dan that had him calling out, his breath knocked out of him and his toes curling. “Phil, Phil, I’m gonna come!” Dan moaned, which only made Phil fuck him harder.

The hand that was pressing on Dan’s stomach came down to wrap around Dan’s dick, stroking quickly and in time with his thrusts. Dan’s hips were stuttering and he could feel the heat building up in his groin.

Then he was coming, moaning loudly as he clenched around Phil’s cock, loving how filled up he was, how his hole was stretching around Phil. Spurts of white decorated Dan’s chest and Phil fucked him through it.

Dan could tell the exact moment when Phil came undone as well, his hips stuttering erratically, pushing himself harder into Dan, and then he stilled, pumping semen inside of the condom. His head fell to Dan’s shoulder and he bit at the skin, letting out a low moan as he rode out his orgasm inside of Dan.

When he was finished, Phil slid out of Dan as gentle as possible, rolling off the condom, tying it up, and tossing it on the floor. Then he collapsed beside Dan, letting out a loud groan. Dan laughed at his appearance, his hair messy with sweat and his lips bitten red. There was still come on Dan’s chest but he was too lazy to clean it up so he just wiped it off with the duvet, silently apologizing to whoever’s bed this was.

“So that was a thing,” Dan commented sassily.

Phil snorted and swatted tiredly at him. “Can’t say I expected to have the best fuck of my life tonight, but here we are. Now sleep. I’m literally dead on my feet.”

 

Dan rolled his eyes but agreed, tossing the soiled duvet on the floor and instead covering himself up with a dog blanket that he found at the foot of the bed. He couldn’t help but wonder if Phil was going to be there in the morning or if this was a one night thing. But judging by the way that Phil rolled over to snuggle up to him, not caring that they were both sweaty and still naked, Dan hoped it was the first option.

And when he woke up the next morning with a wonderful view of Phil’s ass beside him, he couldn’t exactly say he was disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
